In Love With A Mad Man
by FaceOvBoe
Summary: As a young girl Fey had been trapped in the world of Fairy Tales. After growing up in the world a dark curse brings her back to her own world with memories of growing up as an adopted daughter of Regina trailing behind Jefferson's and Victor's coat tails in adventure. When the curse starts to crumble she finds herself at the ends of Jefferson's affections much to her happiness.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sometimes I dream of the world I came to before this one. The cars, music, and images dancing upon glass. Fairy Tales that weren't so silly after all. I was raised by the queen before she turned for the worst. I remember the times in which she would hold me while I cried out for a world lost to me. Growing up alongside Jefferson and Victor. While also remembering short memories with Rumple and his queer giggle. Snow and I would play a lot but Regina would scold me for taking too much to the girl. It was only years later that I realised why. I love her still though she thinks I had forgotten her. So does Jefferson. He was a schoolgirl crush with the dark hair and dreamy blue eyes. Like the Queen he was always kind to me. When I turned about eighteen he went with Regina into the hat one last time. Fatherhood suited him. He had grown from a dark creature into a bright and happy man. When he saw me he looked so unhappy but he smiled one last time and ran his hand through my curls, "Hello again little Spy." that was the last time I had ever heard my nickname. I hated Regina for her evil but she was my 'mother' and I loved her.

We had finally come back to my world thanks to a curse. I was stuck as a twenty four year old schoolteacher. I think the only reason I remembered was because I originally came from this world. I would walk past Jefferson's house everyday on my way to school. At first we exchanged smiles from his window. Then we would wave to one another. One day I wrote on my sketch book. 'HI' the next day he wrote on a blank piece of paper 'Hello again little Spy'.

For a second job I worked in Regina's office as a temp answering her phone calls. She tried to play everything cool. She would gently touch my hand when I was doing something wrong or correct my errors with a smile. Some nights she would use excuses to keep me late but I didn't mind. She would make me something to eat and even bring over some delicious turnovers. She didn't know that I knew and even after wailing year old Henry made his way into her life she still made time for me.

I walked along the road to my one bedroom apartment and looked up to the clock. Something felt different tonight. Regina had started a citywide search for Henry. He had run off to do something and had gotten lost. Right as I touched the handle on my door a yellow beetle drove past me. That was a little different. Walking inside I locked my door tightly. I went quickly to my bathroom and started to wipe away the make up on my face when I looked up. Dark blue eyes that seemed to be closer to purple than anything. Dark brown hair hung in natural waves to my shoulders. Black eyeliner made up my only make up with cat eyes. I wasn't perfect by all means but I was pretty. Full pink lips, bright eyes, and a heart shaped face. A cold air swept through my apartment and made me check my only window. The hand of the clock moved a minute and I smiled.


	2. Beginnings

1.

_A young girl snuck behind a man with a dagger in her hand. Her hair was pulled into an intricate bun and her eyes sparkled in the candlelight as she sprung. The man caught her quickly as he spun. A chuckle caught in his throat before the girl pulled a smile, "You are getting better. I don't think the Queen would take too kindly to watching you run around with a dagger in hand." The girl giggled, "But you're not the Queen." she pointed out, "And the world that I came from..." The man knelt onto the short girl's level and grabbed her shoulders, "But you are not in your world anymore, you must take care here. It is dangerous here even for a girl." The girl smiled and placed a small hand on the cheek of the young man's face, "But I have Regina and you." Another man walked into the room, "Don't forget me!" a light hearted chuckle made the girl turn and squeal with delight, "VICTOR!" The blond man picked the girl up and gave her a spin before putting her back down, "Please don't torture the poor girl to death." A woman entered the room making both men bent into a shallow bow out of respect, "You are supposed to be in bed." Regina lightly scolded the young girl, "I wanted to see the magic! It's so beautiful." Regina knelt and cupped the girls face in her hands, "It's too dangerous for you, Fey." Fey smiled brightly showing a missing tooth, "Not with you here. You keep me safe." Regina swept a brown curl behind the girl's ear, "And I always will..."_

The alarm forced Fey to open her eyes. She took in a deep breath and jumped up. A nice shower and cup of coffee sounded like heaven. She stretched and rolled out of bed before starting to get ready for work. Today was a friday and she was allowed to wear jeans thank goodness. She pulled wet hair into a messy ponytail and placed a pair of small square glasses on her nose before grading papers and eating toast. After an hour of red and blue ink Fey slipped on a blue long sleeve shirt and put on a white jacket over it. She slipped the papers into her bag, coffee into a portable cup, and slipped her feet into white boots before starting her morning walk.

As with every day she passed Dr. Whale on his way to work with a nod and smile. He gave a smile and wave in return. A few minutes later she reached his house. Fey looked into the window and felt a slight pain of disappointment. A soft clanging made her eyes land on the fence. A man stood at the closing gate Fey stopped herself from reaching out, "I don't think I've ever seen you leave your house." Jefferson gave an awkward smile, "Yeah, it's new to me too." Fey gave a slight nod, "Well, uh, Hi, I guess." Fey gave a slight wave and continued to walk along, "Wait.. do you uh. Want to... I mean you already have coffee I think... I mean... Do you like.." Fey turned and gave a smile before turning her head to the side, "I would love some tea sometime." Jefferson nodded and pointed to his house, "Um, after school maybe?" Fey nodded, "Oh wait, I have um a second job. Um, Around eight sound okay?" Jefferson nodded, "Yeah. See you then." Fey smiled and turned to continue on her way to school.

_Two young teens chased each other through the castle. The black haired girl laughed and reached out for the other. Her green and golden dress slipped from her hand and forced her to tumble. She cried out in pain. The second girl turned on her heels quickly. Silver and blue skirts caught in her own hands, "Snow!" Brown hair flew in a circle as Fey jumped to her knees quickly, "Snow, what hurts." Snow gave a weak smile, "Just my pride." Fey helped the second girl to stand, "Are you sure?" Fey asked and Snow nodded her head, "Let me help you to your quarters." Snow wrapped her arms around Fey's waist and let the younger girl take her along the long hallways, "I wonder where all the guards are?" Snow voiced as they turned the last corner, "I heard there is a big competition today. Regina set it up." Fey answered a little out of breath. Fey set Snow down on a fluffy chair, "I'll try and find someone to look at your ankle." Snow shook her head, "It's just a small pain. Besides I have some sewing to attend to." Fey nodded and left the room while closing the door. As Fey hurried down the hall, Snow walked to her window and threw over a rope to slide down. As Snow picked up her bow and arrows, Fey slipped into a wall as if it were water and smiled at Regina._

Fey walked into her second grade classroom and flicked on the lights. She quickly started passing around multiplication packets and counted to four silently. Once she reached for a black haired woman stood in the doorway with a smile, "Well hello Mary." Fey stated before standing straight up and placing a hand on her hip with a smile. Mary smiled and leaned her head to the side, "Good morning Fey, I brought you a chocolate cupcake for your birthday. Twenty Four right?" she asked and Fey smiled brightly, "Yes, thank you." Mary handed over a small box wrapped in green ribbon before hugging her sister. Fey took in a breath and waved to Mary as the bell rang. The day for her seemed to go by extremely slowly. When the last bell finally rang at three she was almost out the door with her kids. She would come in early after the weekend and clean up. Fey nearly ran to the town hall to start on her paperwork and silently wished the Regina was busy today.

_A small girl cried and clung to her knee. A young Snow placed hands to her lips, "I didn't mean to!" King Leopold reached for his daughter, "It's alright Snow, It was an accident." Regina swallowed the hot anger that seemed to ball in her throat, "Yes, don't worry about it child. The pain will slow." The Queen knelt by the crying girl who was still new to the family. Blue eyes shimmered under tears as she pulled hands away from the blood that trickled from her knee onto the silver and plum dress the girl wore. The girl had appeared to them in a flash of light followed by the blue fairy informing the King and Queen of her Origins. Snow instantly voiced her wish for a sister and Regina had at first felt nothing for the girl. During her first month in their world the girl would cling to Regina's skirts and even seek for her often. Fey had become Regina's shadow and had often seeked comfort in her lap. The girl had already tied the Queen around her small fingers. As Regina knelt to inspect the harm done to the girl she felt a slightly bloodied hand grasp at her own, "You will be fine little, Fey." Fey sniffled as Regina looked up and pushed an unruly curl from the girl's face. Snow looked to her father and smiled, "She's a great mother isn't she."_

Regina smiled and stood as Fey walked in with wide eyes and a grin that spelled out happiness, "I assume you've had a good day." Fey nodded in a motion that Regina had become used to. She was completely excited over something, "The kids were very good today. It is my birthday and I'm having tea today after work." Fey slipped in tentatively watching Regina's face. Shock moved over her features for just a moment before she resumed her smile. Regina turned her head slightly, "Don't forget that we are having a birthday dinner at Granny's around nine..." Regina's hand flew to her jacket pocket as her phone started to ring, "Hello?" Fey sat at her desk and pulled up a file that needed another look on her computer, "I'll be right there." Regina whirled around the office quickly gathering her purse and jacket, "I have to go, Fey. When you finish up with your work just lock up." Fey nodded and smiled as Regina took a moment to pat her shoulder and squeeze gently, "Don't forget." she said and Fey nodded. Blue eyes looked to the clock and Fey blew a puff of air through her teeth.


	3. Decisions

2.

**Honestly, I'm a bit stuck on where I need to take it in the real world and so this chapter will be mostly moments in the past world. Sorry it took me so long but luckily for you as soon as I decided where I was going with it, it took off like a shot. If anyone has any suggestions you can either review or PM. I will reply! Thank you**

**DreamYourOwnDestiny, Gotcha1234, and soulfert for the reviews. And thanks to everyone who Favorited and Followed. You guys keep me going.  
><strong>

_A young teenager walked into a small and slightly dark room forcing the Hatter to turn on defence. Under his eyes held dark circles and fear plagued his eyes, "Why do you have to go?" the girl asked. Her bottom lip quivered just a bit and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "I have to. I'm going to raise my son where it is safe." He turned and grabbed the hat box he had been holding moments before, "But you will be safe here!" Her tears were no longer safe and they fell down her face, "Not for me." his tone was harsh as he swept past the girl, "Please!" The pain in her voice would have made the Hatter sob openly if he wasn't currently in danger, "You are the reason I know this." The Hatter turned and spared a second to watch the girl open her palm and grow a rose out of what looked like thin air, "STOP IT!" The Hatter hissed and nearly pushed the girl over in his rush to crush the magic in her hand, "It all has a price... ALL OF IT! I am not safe, and neither are you." he nearly threw her hand in his rage, "I will always be safe with you." the girl reached out but was pushed back harshly. She could see the sadness in his own eyes but she didn't care, "You're a liar!" she screamed in her own hissy fit and pushed the man backwards, "LIAR LIAR LIAR!" Hatter fell to his knees and took her tiny fist's punches and held her tightly when she had finally given in to her sadness, "Little Spy." Seconds later it seemed that their hug was cut with a cold and sharp blade as the Hatter ran. In Fey's tiny fist was a warm chain that he had slipped between her fingers, "Don't go." she whispered into the empty room, "I need you."_

_Fey bound into the Queen's quarters with tears in her eyes and skirts flying from her hands. Regina almost fell to catch the crying girl. She knew why Fey was crying and only then did she feel a small dagger work it's way into her heart for what she had done. She clenched the girl tightly to her chest, "Momma." Fey whispered and held the Queen close. Regina held her mouth as tightly as possible to keep her chin from wobbling, "Don't cry my love, I will always be here for you." Regina pulled away to looked into the puffy and red face of the young teen. She could see the love clearly embedded in there, "He had to go, child. He was going to try and harm me... us." Regina took the girls hands and held them close to her chest. Fey took comfort in feeling the beating of Regina's heart, "But why?" The Queen helped Fey to stand before walking her over to the vanity table and starting to clean the girl up. A small clang made Regina look down and pick up a small crystal on a chain. An intricate design had been cut into it to let it expel many colors at once. As she twisted it in her fingers she could see each and every color she had ever known. She looked up to see Fey's dark blue eyes glued to the chain. Regina stood and placed the chain lovingly around Fey's throat before kissing her cheek, "It's lovely." she commented and held her tongue from asking where she got it. A small smile started to infect Fey's lips, "I know."_

_A year after Snow had disappeared The Queen had decided to pay Hatter a visit. She also wanted to bring Fey along and try to coax the man out of hiding. The Queen walked into Fey's room and watched with a bit of amusement as the girl was upside down in her chair and read. She wore a pair of black leather pants and puffy white shirt with a black leather vest. She merely hummed at the woman's entrance and paid no mind as the Queen walked to the grand vanity and picked up a chain that had not been worn in years, "Fey, I need you to start getting ready for a ride." Fey put the book down and fell ungracefully onto the floor. She rolled around to get onto her knees and jump up to her feet with a grin, "Where are we going? Please don't tell me there is another suitor." Fey's voice almost slipped into a whine but Regina raised her eyebrow, "Just a leisurely ride, I wish to leave this castle for a day." Fey grinned and walked to her closet to pick out something light a breezy, "You will want to dress nicely, don't look at me like that. It is not another suitor. I gave you my word." Fey pulled a face and rolled her eyes._

_Moments later The Queen and Fey were settled in a carriage and on their way. Fey had settled for a simple updo that let tendrals run around her face haphazardly, a light blue and green dress with no sleeves and a heart shaped neckline, and a moss green cloak for the bit of cold. Regina looked at the chain that she had suggested the young woman wear. The crystal sat snugly on her fully developed chest. Regina couldn't help but smirk. Though she loved the girl dearly, she was still of great use to get that hat. A few miles outside of the castle The Queen put her plan to action, "We will be seeing Hatter today." she watched as Fey clenched fingers together and her lips turned white, "I don't want to see him. He tried to kill you. I would have beheaded him on the spot." The Queen took Fey's face in her hands. As much as she loved that the girl's heart was hers she could not bear to see it darkened as hers was, "I need him right now. I need his hat to retrieve my father. Then he will receive what he is due."_

Fey's fingers worked at the small crystal on the chain at her desk. As she twisted it between her fingers it reflected a rainbow of colors that made a smile come to her lips. She straightened her glasses and looked at the time on her phone. It showed seven o' clock and she was just sitting there staring at the work she had finished an hour before. She clenched and unclenched her fingers as anxiety curled in her belly. This man had abandoned her long ago. She had grown up with him in her every day life. Even now she passed his house on her way to her job. She placed her palms to her eyes, "I can't go." she whispered to the empty and cold room. Her words seemed to share her sadness and even repeated themselves as they bounced off of white walls. She laid her head down and took in a shaky breath. The door opened and a bell rang before Regina walked in. The hope in her chest died much like a fire with water, "Mo... Regina." Fey held her lips tight at her slip but Regina was in a frenzy and seemed unable to hear Fey's words. The woman ran through the room grabbing at papers and looking into manilla folders for a few moments before rushing by. Only as she touched the door to exit did she throw a hasty, "I have to go." Behind her. Fey fell into the chair as her heart clenched, "Don't go." she whispered into the empty room, "I need you."

_Fey held onto the carriage as her mother returned from the cabin with a clearly upset looking man. Fey's lip slacked a little as she took in his changed. His body had grown a little more plump and his demeanor more cheerful, well not now of course. He looked up and paused to look at Fey. Almost drinking in her sight. Her lips were still slightly parted from her initial moment of shock and she looked beautiful. She was a grown woman now. He had missed seven years of her life and now she stood beautiful and cold. Her eyes hardened a bit before she returned to sit in the carriage, "Alright, there seems to be no room for me. I shall ride my horse." The Queen left no room for argument as she slammed the door behind the man. He took his seat and was awkwardly trying not to touch Fey as if she were fire. Fey looked from the window and narrowed her eyes a bit. When the carriage started moving Fey slunk back from the window and pulled her cloak around her shoulders a bit more, "If I were her, you'd be dead."_

_The man's mouth fell open in shock as Fey's dark blue eyes turned to storm clouds that glared from her spot, "What?" he asked. Goodness even his voice was different. Her gut twisted and heart started to beat faster just with his voice, "You tried to kill her." he shook his head, "She tried to kill me, My wife was pregnant with our child and I had to leave for her safety... I have to return to my daughter." Fey's eyes narrowed, "Do you tell your daughter she will be safe as long as you are around?" he nodded and Fey turned her head to sneer, "She should know you're a liar." Her words hissed like snakes and Hatter risked touching her right knee, "This isn't you." She pulled away from him as hurt came to her face, "How would you know. You left! Ran like a coward and lied about the Queen. Trying to kill her and lying. Treason." The man couldn't bear to see her this way and reached for her hands, "Please, listen to me. This isn't who you are. You are kind." Fey ripped her hands away and slapped the man, "Assaulting a princess, another act against the crown. Keep going. I dare you."_

_The man took a moment, "Spy, listen to me." Fey looked up with tears in her eyes, "How dare you." she growled, "You know that the Queen can be a very evil and cruel person." Fey opened her mouth but Hatter grabbed her chin, "Not to you, I understand that. But she will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. You were able to slip into her heart just before it fully iced over." Fey reached out to slap the man again. He caught her hand. She weakly fought him. She could smell nature and earth on him. Paired with his bright colors he almost looked like a good guy, "You left me. Even Victor said it was cruel. He puts dead bodies back together!" she hissed getting closer to the man. Her cloak seemed to slip from her shoulders yet she still felt warm, "I left for my family." he tried to plead with her, "I thought I was family." Fey murmured as their faces seemed to grow closer at a slow pace, "For my wife." Suddenly the chill in the carriage reached into Fey's body and dragged her to sit into her seat... That's right... wife. Hatter still had a hold of one of her arms and slipped it down to hold her hand. She allowed it and smiled a bit. He still cared.  
><em>

Fey looked up from the sidewalk and touched a small creaky gate entrance. Her phone lit up as it gave a soft buzz. A text from Regina canceling her dinner and trying to reschedule it. Something about a man in a coma. The numbers on her screen read seven forty-five. She knew that he was watching from the windows. She knew that he knew that she was already there. Hesitating... thinking...

She opened the gate and took a step to confirm her decision. One, two, three steps and she was at his door. He waited for her to knock on the other side of the door. He didn't want to startle her as he did that morning. He looked through the peep hole again and watched her grab at something on her throat. Even in the dying light he could see a small liver of green light race across fabric as she plaid with it. She was wearing the necklace. What if she remembered? Jefferson took a step back as Fey's fist was frozen just before the wood. Is that why she was hesitating so much? Did she remember him? Or was her hesitation because of this sudden invitation to his home. Would she feel better going to a public place? Jefferson started to pace in thought as Fey in in a deep breath. What the hell was she thinking? This man had tried to kill her mother... well it was for a good reason but... This was a different world. Did he even remember her or was it a strange coincidence that he recognized her? I mean he could have been using Spy as a term for the fact that she was creeping hard core into his windows every morning.

That's how time went on for a few minutes. Jefferson pacing with questions bouncing inside of his maddened skull and Fey with doubt plaguing her thoughts. Finally Jefferson stopped and put his hand on the knob. He twisted and pulled it open slowly before looking at the empty stoop. His heart sank as he looked at it. The wind picked up a bit, "The stars are starting to come out." Jefferson turned to see Fey standing just outside of his gate. Her walk as if she was just now turning onto the sidewalk that lead to his doorstep. Her mind was made up and so was his, "That necklace, It's lovely." Jefferson said before sweeping his arm to the side inviting her in, "I know."


	4. Feels

2 1/2

**Finished**** this last night. It didn't really belong in the last chapter and it doesn't belong in the next but I like it. I thought it would be nice to add here. For character development or lovely feelings, or whatever. Enjoy guys.**

_A young girl looked around for a while. Her eyes dark and wet, "Hello?" she called out. Her tiny voice answered her along cold halls but nothing else. She trembled and held a stuffed bear close to her chest. The beating of her heart reaching into her throat and threatening to take her tongue away. She gave another soft cry as she tried to remember the way to her room. Damn this world, damn the flashing light, damn them all! The girl fell against a wall and cried as she slipped down. Tiny hands and feet connected as she made a ball with her body. The messy ponytail that she had managed to do in favor of a maids rough fingers decided to slip out a bit more at her tantrum and let brown hair stick to her wet face, "I just want to go home. Please let me go home." The light lisp of the child's voice was the loudest sound in the hallway. Her momma would be crying by now. Her father and absolute mess, drinking from his special bottles and screaming at her mother to find her. The girl flinched in her ball at the imaginary sound of her father's palm hitting her mother's cheek. yes, that's what would be happening and it would be all her fault._

_"HEY!" pain ran up Fey's tiny arm as someone stepped on her right hand. She cried out even louder and simply pulled it back into her ball, "Why are you on the floor!?" the voice was rough and rude, "I want my mommy." Fey meekly whined from under her hair, "Well, your mother should keep you on a chain." the voice hissed, "A servant's girl sobbing on the floor?" The tone was mocking and mean. Fey tried her best to become as tight a ball as possible, "Victor?" another male voice called from the other way, "What's taking so long." The new voice was tired yet somewhat cheerful, "There's a mess on the floor." the mean voice spoke making Fey shiver once. Maybe if she kept really quiet and still..._

_"I don't see anything." the new voice stated as steps came to her. Fey flinched away from the feeling of leather touching her toes and nudging a bit, "Oh, well, she blended in quite nicely." the new voice muttered and the first voice snorted, "Yeah well I stepped on her." there was a slight pause before two hands found their way under Fey's armpits. She was lifted with no hassle into the air and facing a dark looking man, "Hello there you blend in quite well with the rug. F_ey sniffled as she was set on her feet and the man knelt. He reached up and pushed the unruly hair behind her ears, "I shall call you rug girl." Fey shook her head and reached up to wipe her tears away, "Nooo." she said a bit playfully, "NO!?" the man mocked pain by touching his chest as he rocked back onto his heels, "How about Shadow?" he questioned before she shook her head again, "Okay. We will think of one later. Let us bring The Queen the child." The man stood and reached for Fey's hand. She slipped her hand in slowly and allowed herself to be tugged along. The man with the mean voice came into view, " I do apologize." he spoke softly, "I was in a rush and I was cruel, do you forgive me?" Fey shook her head and held on tighter to her teddy. The three walked in silence again, "You know, you could be a spy if you wanted to be." The second man said making Fey look up into light blue eyes and shaggy blond hair, "Really?!" she asked eagerly and the blond man nodded, "You would make the perfect little Spy." Fey smiled before dropping her teddy and reaching up with the trust of a young child. The second man grasped her hand softly in his own. __

__As the trio reached a doorway Fey could see the young and beautiful woman who was the first face she had seen in this new world, "Jefferson, Victor? Why have you brought Fey with you?" she asked before coming to kneel in front of the girl and wipe her face, "Oh girl, what am I going to do with you?" she asked and Fey beamed, "I'm not Fey, Imma Spy!" she puffed her tiny chest out and felt confidence radiate throughout her. Regina lifted an eyebrow to the two men and Jefferson pointed to Victor, "He did it."__


	5. Alice

3.

**A.N I've decided updates will Be Saturdays by 10 o'clock my time.**

Fey sat in Jefferson's lush living room and held her hands together tightly. She was nervous though she did have a right to be. This was a new world and Jefferson was only a shell of who he was in the past. In fact... the thought stuck Fey as if she was slapped... she barely remembered who he was in the old world. The curse didn't fully work on her, true, but the memories were still dark and clouded. She didn't know who he was in the end, after the birth of his child. Each moment she sat on the couch with her right ankle pressed firmly behind her left, she felt a bit more foolish. One day he came outside and came to talk to her. Was he even going to...

"You seem lost in your thoughts, would you care to voice a few?" Jefferson sauntered in with a silver tray in his hands. A nice little tea set sat upon the slightly trembling tray. Fey had to smirk a bit. He was nervous as well, "I was just thinking about how strange it is that you kept to your house for so long." Fey tested the waters and watched Jefferson's face for any change. He was, as ever, in complete control over his reaction. He simply smiled and sat in the chair across from the woman, "I had never found a reason to leave." Fey watched as he mixed her tea just how she loves it. Just a bit of honey to battle the bitter taste, "Until today?" she asked and waited for him to realise his mistake, "Yes." He confirmed. His fingers twitched a bit as if in realisation, but his face was still a cool calm shell. Fey pursed her lips together and took everything in. He remembered the world from before. He dressed in a similar fashion before he left the castle. He remembered how she liked her tea. He looked up and smiled at her. She could see it just behind his eyes. The same twinkle in Regina's eyes. Something that no one else had.

Fey sat forward a bit and reached for the teacup that was still firmly in Jefferson's hands, "Hatter?" Jefferson's eyes flew up to meet hers in surprise. He reached out and grasped her hand tightly in his own, "Say it again." He demanded fully. Fey smiled, "Hatter." she said in a cocky chopped tone. Jefferson jumped up and hugged the woman at an awkward angle from the table,"One more time, Little Spy." he whispered almost as a beg and the woman giggled, "My Mad Hatter." The laughter that erupted from both people sounded truly joyful and a bit relieved, "I've missed you." Fey admitted once the room had grown quiet again.

A small fire danced in the fireplace but did little to warm the slightly chilled room, "I don't know why I was able to leave the house today. For years I have been trapped here, trying the blasted knob each morning as if hoping." Jefferson sat back in his chair and stared idly into the fire. Fey held the cooled cup of tea in her hands and took a sip, "Then I noticed that you would glance into my windows when you passed by every morning. I thought that it was a simple reflex. Like a kick from the old world that you remembered. Victor does it too." Fey smiled and leaned back into the couch, "I miss it." Jefferson looked straight into Fey's eyes, "I know it was a dangerous time for everyone. Regina, Victor, and you but I was at the end of your affections. All of them. No one raised their voices or tried to strike me. It was all I had known as a small child." Jefferson paused and nodded, "Yes, as children we seem to remember times as being in higher spirits."

Fey gave a soft grin at the man who sat so calmly in his chair, "Does it hurt?' she asked softly and Jefferson took a moment to give a half smile, "It's enough to drive anyone Mad." Slowly Jefferson's lips curled into a crazy grin and Fey felt her heart begin to flutter. Even before his descent into madness in Wonderland his smiles took her. Now they simply took her to darker places.

_Fey slipped past The Queen's closed door and into an open doorway that was glamoured to look like the rest of the wall. Her steps were silent as she hurriedly scurried down a flight of stairs and a narrow hallway. On a pedestal sat a black Hat with cloth tied just above the brim. Fey walked over and held the fabric in her hands tightly. In one swift movement she flicked her right wrist and sent the hat spinning onto the floor. She stood in awe as the tornado jumped into place. She took in a deep breath and jumped into it. Moments later she woke up in a field of flowers. Fey sat up swiftly in a panic.. Doors... there was supposed to be a room of doors. She sat up and curled her feet under her blue dress. Black slip on shoes and white stockings could be seen as she stood. She brushed off her white apron and looked around. Her hair hung loosely down her back but was slightly contained by a black ribbon. She took two steps forward. Where in the world was she?_

Fey laughed as Jefferson spun her around to the beat of the song. The jazzy tune made their feet move on their own, "I've missed this." Jefferson admitted once the record had quieted. Fey stood hand in hand with Jefferson in the middle of his living room. The fire was dead and the light gave a soft hiss. Their slightly labored breathing became the only noise in the room, "Missed what?" Fey giggled. Her cheeks had a soft glow and her eyes sparkled.

Jefferson held up their right hands and flicked his thumb over her knuckles, "This. The warmth of another person. Their voice. You don't realise the pain or loneliness until it finally hits you. Even bad company is company." Fey lifted her left hand to cup Jefferson''s cheek, "I promise, If I can help it. I will never leave. I promise." Jefferson gave a chuckle before growing closer to Fey, "Do you?" he asked in a deep voice making Fey's insides light, "Yes." she whispered with a waver. He drew so close that she could feel the tickle of his warm breath on her upper lip. Their skin nearly touched and skin crawled with anticipation. The sharp ringing of Fey's phone made both people jump into the air, "I'm sorry." Fey said before clearing her throat and answering the phone.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone, "Is this Fey?" a strange female voice came from the other end, "Yes?" she answered, "My name is Emma, is there any way you can meet me at Granny's?" Fey glanced at a curious Jefferson but felt a pull at the ergency from the woman on the other side of the phone, "Yes. I don't have a car so I'll have to walk." The other woman took a beat, "How long will it take you?" she asked and Fey looked at her watched. **10:30 **"About half an hour, It'll be closed by then." Emma paused, "There is a porch area outside correct?" Fey almost told the woman to shove it but once again the urgency caught her up, "Yes. I'll meet you there." A dial tone was her goodbye before she pulled the phone away from her ear and snapped it closed, "I have to go." Jefferson watched as Fey turned to run out of his house, "We should do this again." she smiled and walked from his house, "Don't Go." Jefferson whispered into the empty room.

_A woman in red walked towards Fey in the large field, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Fey turned in fear but eased up when she noted the woman was unarmed. Memories of Regina, Victor, and Hatter telling her to look deeper came to mind. She thought quickly. Her middle name! She wouldn't have to lie it was her name after all, but she could keep her own name a secret, "My name is Alice, Mi'lady." Fey placed one foot behind the other and lowered into a curtsy._

_"I know it is silly to ask but I seem to have lost my way. May I ask who you are. Ma'am." Fey asked tentatively. The other woman had a look of anger pass her eyes before she smiled, "I am the Queen of Hearts, Dear girl." She offered her hands, "I know everyone in Wonderland. Where did you come from?" Fey bit her bottom lip, "A hole." she offered as another hidden truth, "I fell through a hole." The Queen tilted her head to the side. Her lips spread into a predatory grin making Fey's heart grow cold, "Come this way, girl. I have much to show you." Fey nodded her head and took the Queen's hand. On the inside she let her fear rage._


	6. RulplestiltGold

4.

**Its been a long couple of weeks.**

Fey took in a sharp breath before turning her head. In all honesty she wasn't too surprised. Emma gave what seemed to be a mix of an angry yet mournful look, "Look, Fey. From what Mary Margaret has said I assume you and Regina are close." Fey lifted a finger to silence Emma and the woman quieted out of some respect, "I am sorry for what Regina has done to you. I cannot be sorry for her since, clearly, I am another person BUT...' Fey's words came to a stronger pull when Emma tried to interrupt, 'I know that she can be cruel." Fey paused and Emma kept silent in anticipation of a short speech.

"I won't pick sides. In fact I will be a neutral party; however, I know Regina will ask me for my opinion and help as you have now and will in the future. The answer is yes." Emma gave a slight smile, "Thank you..." Fey waved her hand in front of the woman's face, "This doesn't mean that me and you are friends by any means. I will simply ask Mary to read to a coma patient to indulge Henry." Fey closed her hands and took in a deep breath, "And I am truly sorry for the position that you are in. Strap yourself in, Emma, It's going to be a hell of a ride." Fey started to walk to her apartments leaving Emma standing behind her in the dark cafe, "FEY!" Emma called. Fey turned around and quirked her head to the side.

"I know you're better than her."

_An older girl walked into Regina's room under cover of the shadows. She gave a silent girlish giggle at the thought of surprising the young woman. The young Fey sat back onto her heels and waited. She tired after a few minutes. She swore she had heard Regina's steps only moments ago. Just as she stood a pair of steps greeted her. Fey quickly crouched into her spot only to watch a sick looking man enter the room. His suit seemed to be made out of the skins of monsters. Fey grew curious and stood to greet the man, "Hello mister." Her words have soft hisses to indicate missing front teeth. The man turned and gave a soft giggle in the back of his throat. He held his hands at a strange angle. His teeth seemed to be sharper than a wolfs and his eyes more watchful than a deer. Fey took a step forward and tilted her head to the side a bit. To her he looked more like a strange man than a monster. As Fey reached to touch his strange skin he gave his hand for her to examine, "And who might you be, dearie?" he quizzed in a high pitched voice. Fey gave a soft laugh at his voice. He was funny, "I am Fey." though with her missing teeth her name came out like a slurred 'Phey'._

_"Fey? Like flying fairies." The man took his arm and made grand movements in the air to help Fey's imagine Fairies in the air, "Yes." she replied eagerly shaking her head, "Would you like to fly, Fey?" Fey's smile started to die as the man's sweet voice slowly dripped to poison her ears, "No. I want my mommy." Fey's belly started to twist in knots. The man's grin twisted into something truly ugly, "I want her too. Perhaps you can help me get what I want..." In a growl and a flash Fey's arm was trapped into the man's strong grip, "Now I won't have to bargain too hard, Fey, thanks to you." His laughter became shards of glass in her eardrums, "LET GO! LET GO! MOMMY!" The man started to squeal with laughter, "Yes Fey, Good Fey, Tell her. Tell your mommy that Rumpelstiltskin is coming for a visit!"_

_Fey woke up with a start with Jefferson, and Victor peering over her sleeping form on the couch. Her tiny eyes had already been leaking when she was asleep and now that she was awake the dam broke and the rivers flowed freely. Victor was the first to grab her into a hug, "It was just a bad dream little Fey." he tried to sooth her with a hand to her back. She opened her eyes to look at Jefferson's face as Victor held her, "Rumple is coming to visit Mommy, tonight." Jefferson knelt to her level and Victor leaned back wiping tears from his jacket, "How do you know that?" Fey took in a shaky breath and wiped her face,"He just told me."_

Fey walked into Mr. Gold's shop on a mission. Her boots heels clicked as she walked, blue jeans gave soft shhhs as they touched, her jacket sighed as she unzipped the front due to the warmth, and brown hair was hidden in a black beanie save for the bangs that swept to the right of her face. Her steps were fast and her hands shook in a slight fear, "Be there in a bit." A rich and sickly sweet voice floated through the room making Fey a bit queasy. Gold looked a bit surprised as he rounded the corner and Fey felt the color in her face drain. He looked so normal, but as she had learned in the past looks are deceiving, "Why, dear Fey, I don't believe you have set foot in my shop since it opened." Fey took an involuntary step back and tried to calm her nerves, "28 years ago." she pointed out and tried to look as if she were interested in a wooden ship. She then looked up from under brown bangs that hung down as she bent.

Gold gave a queer look before turning his head, "I have no idea what you are talking about..." Fey stood up a bit straighter and fought her fears as she had done years ago, "Dearie? Cut the crap Rumple. I know who you are and I know you remember." Gold eyed the crystal that now hung from Fey's neck to rest on her frayed red shirt, " Regina doesn't know that you or I remember and I think that we should keep it a secret a while longer." Gold gave a dangerous smile, "Have you bumped your head recently _Fey,_ Maybe you should go and see Doctor Whale." Fey tilted her head to the side and raged internally at his threat, "Are you worried that I may have gone Mad?" she questioned and Gold crossed his arms before he grinned at her, "Come here, Fey."

Fey grinned as she jumped across the counter and jumped into Mr. Gold's arms, "Missed you Rumple, you grumpy old troll." Gold held her tightly, "What took you so long?" He asked holding her to arms length, "I didn't want to alert Regina to your knowledge. I didn't want you in danger." Gold let his arms drop as he looked to the glass door aware of a new danger, "Why now?" he asked and Fey gave a soft sigh, "I need a favor."

_A ninteen year old Fey sat on her plush couch in her room and waited. A flash of light and a few steps made her turn her head, "Rumplestiltskin." she murmured in fear and he gave a slight giggle, "I need a favor." she spoke as strongly as she could but the fear made the end of her sentence waver, "Are you ready to pay the price?" he questioned and she turned to him, "Anything to see Jefferson again, Anything. My heart can't take another night of him in my dreams." Rumple gave a soft hum and started to pace. His palms turned to her ceiling and his hands wavered a bit, "Why not forget him, dearie?" Fey's eyes started to water slightly. Rumple smacked his lips slightly and grinned, "I love the taste of true love in the morning."_


	7. Mother is Mad

5.

Fey stood behind the glass door as she watched Snow walk into the Coma Patients room. Fey's fingers curled into her palm as she blinked away tears. They were so happy once. Charming and Snow would just smile when they saw one another. Even the mention of the other would make one smile. Now, in this world, they were separated because Regina was a bitter woman. Her phone let out the ringing of chimes as it vibrated in her pocket. She quickly flipped the phone open and placed it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Fey, you won't believe what I was able to dig up."

Fey bit her bottom lip. It was Emma.

"Yeah? What was it?" she asked and Emma gave a sigh as a soft knocking could be heard on the other end. Muffled talking reached Fey's ears before she was able to make out the Sheriff's voice. She grit her teeth and snapped the phone shut. God damn Regina. Fey made her way to the street before bumping into the devil herself. Regina gave a quick smile and a pat on her shoulder, "Good to see you Fey, hope you enjoyed your birthday evening." Then like lightning she was inside of the hospital. Fey placed her palm to her forehead and rubbed, "And I thought the evilness was all over." Fey made her way to the sheriff's office before Mary Margaret ran out to the sidewalk with her, "Emma's been arrested." she muttered and grabbed Fey's hand to run. As they jumped into Emma's car Fey's phone began to ring again but she completely ignored it. On the other end Jefferson gripped his corded phone so tightly that his knuckles became white.

A few moments later there were four people shoved into a little yellow beetle. Fey tried her hardest not to complain too much that the little boy kept digging the book into what seemed like the most sensitive spots on her body. She knew that she was still a young girl on the inside and pushed the whiny little thing down. After a final shove Fey shook and cracked. She smacked the book closed and grit her teeth together, ¨Why am I even here?" she whispered in a tiny snarl. Mary Maragret shot her a knowing look in the rear view mirror. Emma crinkled her eyebrows in light confusion and the small beginnings of anger. Fey checked her phone quickly and spotted the new number on her phone. She tilted her head to the side before calling the number back. The phone rang and rang with no beep to indicate an answering machine. She looked at her phone a moment more before snapping it closed.

_Fey walked behind the red queen through a field of flowers that slowly changed into a road, ''I am very pleased to have found you, dear girl. I have not had the company of a young life in so long." Fey bobbed her head in a rushed and worried motion, ''I feel as if I truly need you in my castle; however, I have a slight need.'' Fey paused and wiped the apron on her dress and waited as the Red Queen turned and looked deep into Fey's eyes, ''Before I was trapped here you knew me." Fey shook her head but the woman in red took Fey's face in her hands before kneeling, ''You don't remember me but I remember you. You made my daughter smile when even I couldn't. I need you to help Jefferson finish his new hat. You seem to be stuck in this world much like myself and when the hat is fixed all three of us can go home.'' a sicking smile crossed the Queen's features. Fey narrowed her eyes and bit back the words that threatened to end her own life. Words including 'hell' and 'no'_

_Fey suddenly smiled brightly and took the Queen's hands into her own, '' Anything to go back home, Anything.''_

Fey stood in Mary Margret's apartment arms crossed and rubbing her lips together. She checked her phone and nearly flinched at the many unanswered texts from Regina on her phone. Henry was currently eating a pb&j sandwich and waggling his legs off of the edge of the bar stool he was sitting on. Emma had left to grab her things from the bed 'n breakfast across town, and Mary was going over Henry's homework with him. Fey walked outside the door and called Regina back. Her voice was frantically scratching at Fey's ears two rings in.

''Henry isn't answering his phone! Do you have any idea where he is?'' Fey held her nose and took in a deep breath, ''You called Kathryn, didn't you?'' a stunned silence followed the words and tears began to fall, ''Goddamned REGINA!'' Fey felt her heart begin to tighten, ''I thought this was all over! When you finally put the curse out and began to change. You loved me and Henry or was that a lie too.'' Regina's words tried to come out but slight noises came across the phone, ''I'm going to walk Henry home. I am going to pretend like nothing is wrong. I will not show up for my shift Monday and I WILL NOT tolerate you trying to sabotage Emma's life. She was going to leave you alone, but you had to be you and show the poison in your veins. Congradu-fucking-lations, mom. You lose.'' Fey snapped her phone shut and turned to open the door, ''Hey Mary, I'm going to walk Henry home real fast.'' Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes a bit in suspicion, ''You doing alright?'' she asked and Fey nodded her head, but they both knew she was lying.

Henry smiled and took Fey's hand before beginning to walk with her onto the street, ''We heard you.'' he pointed out and Fey looked down passively, ''Yeah?'' Henry nodded while clutching his book with his free hand, ''I cant find you in here.'' Fey gave a small smile, ''I was origionaly from here. Not Storybrook but a small town in Oklahoma.'' Henry nodded, ''Well you did live in this world, so it would just make sense that you are in here at least once.'' Fey motioned that they sit at a nearby bench and waited for him to open his book. They flipped through pages until they reached Jefferson's madness in wonderland. Fey flipped a few more pages until she saw the teenage girl in a dress with an apron and a ribbon in her hair, ''That is me.'' Henry made a strange face, ''No that's Alice. That wasn't even in here in the first place. I don't know how...'' Fey smiled and nudged Henry a bit, ''My middle name's Alice. The only reason I knew it was because my kindergarten teacher had us make posters with all of our names on 'em.''

''Alice had blond hair and was British.'' Henry pointed out making Fey smile, ''Don't believe everything that is on T.V. Read it.'' Henry blinked a few times and looked up with a smile, ''I always felt like an outsider here. The only one in this town that isn't in this book.'' Fey nodded, ''I know how you felt. My first few days were hell. Then I met that man there.'' Fey pointed to the picture of Jefferson reaching out for Alice to pull her into a hug, ''He was the stars in my eyes, Kid.'' Henry made a face and Fey pushed his head to the side a bit, ''Love I'm talkin' about love. Not that you would understand, Henry.'' Henry stood up first and reached out for Fey, ''We should be getting home. Mom is already upset.'' Fey rolled her eyes and gave a small smile, ''Give her puppy dog eyes, she always falls for those.'' Fey took Henrys hand and walked him home.

_Fey cried as Jefferson fell to his knees while holding her. The Red Queen smirked and closed the door to leave and start on her new plan. Soft giggling made the two look up. Rumplestiltskin nearly danced in the corner of the room and pushed his palms into the air, ''I do love reunions. Now comes tha payment, dearie.''_


	8. Short but Sweet?

6.

_Jefferson reached out and rubbed Fey's shoulders slowly before kissing her neck. She mewed softly and laid her head back. Jefferson's right hand moved down to cup one of Fey's breasts and then to smooth her taut belly. In return Fey circled her hips against Jefferson in response before nipping at his ear. He began to whisper into her ears, ''Time to wake up now.''_

Fey sat up straight in her bed, taking in a deep breath, and trying extremely hard to ignore the ache and heat between her legs. She reached for her phone and flipped it open. 2:43 A.M flashed and made her throw her head back in pain and confusion, ''Now that you're awake we can finally talk.'' A light flashed on to expose her bedroom, ''Wha?'' she placed a hand to her forehead before her eyes finally dilated enough to see Jefferson at the foot of her bed, ''I lost you twice. No more.'' Fey looked around the room and noted that it was in fact not her own room, ''Where am I?'' Jefferson sat at the side of the bed and took Fey's hand, ''My house. You have your own room. We have everything we would ever need in this house, so you will never have to leave.'' Fey shook her head, ''This is cute and all but I have a job and friends. Emma is fighting a war with Regina. I had finally let Gold know that I know about him. Storybrook is changing and I need to help it out.''

Jefferson leaned over and brushed Fey's hair out of her face, ''No, all you need is me.'' He leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips, ''It's late you should get some more sleep. I have a long day planned for us.'' Jefferson left the room and closed the door behind him. Fey rolled her eyes and laid back down she knew there was no changing his mind and the mattress was pretty comfy. Fey made up her mind before slipping under feather soft covers, turning the lamp off and falling back to sleep.

Fey woke up and looked at her phone. 4 missed calls two from Mary, one from Regina, and the last from Emma. Only Mary left her a voice message. She sounded worried and scared. Fey hit redial and waited. Seconds later Mary answered the phone with a slightly angry tone, "I have been worried sick. Last night the patient had woken up and escaped into the woods. Both Emma and I were captured by a strange man named Jefferson. We're alright but he fell out of a window. Presumably to his death." Fey sat up straight she was in her own bed in her own house. Was last night a dream, "Hello!?" Mary Margaret's voice sounded strained.

Fey heard a pair of footsteps and looked up to see a half naked Jefferson leaning in her doorway. His side was badly bruised and one eye was swollen shut but that was it, "I'm coming over there." Mary's words broke Fey out of her trance, "NO! NO, uh I'm just groggy and a bit sick. Gettin' over it though. I'll meet you at Granny's for a slice of chocolate pie around noon, mkay." Mary kept silent, "Is someone in your house?" she asked and Fey smiled, "Oh yeah you know how I love the hot fudge."

"Are you in danger?" she asked a bit softly, "Nope! Just need a bit of time to get ready, see you around noon. I'm okay, Mary, I promise." Fey flipped her almost dead phone shut, "You are such a busy man. First you break me out of my own house only to come back." Fey sat on her knees and motioned for Jefferson to walk over to her. He obliged and kept silent while Fey drug her fingers gingerly down his abdomen. Both parties involved had to bite their own tongues to keep from shuttering. Suddenly Jefferson let out a soft yelp and pushed Fey back. She had felt the rib give under her fingertips, "Fuck, Hatter, you broke a rib. Why'd you kidnap my sister and Emma anyway." Fey slid off the bed and quickly tried to find the charger to her phone. An audible click sounded as the phone started to charge, "I just wanted the hat to work, that's all." Fey watched Jefferson sit down and bury his face in his hands.

She walked over and sat besides him, "It's going to be alright." she pointed out and Jefferson blew out a puff of air in frustration, "My daughter doesn't even know who I am anymore." Fey wrapped an arm around his shoulders and instantly snuggled into his warmth.

"You are so cold." he commented and dragged her closer to him only wincing a little. He had suffered much worse in Wonderland. Far worse. Fey leaned into his heartbeat and closed her eyes. He was still right here, "Hatter." she sighed contently. Three slender fingers met Fey's lower jaw and forced her to look up. A warm mouth met her's in seconds and she melted into it. Jefferson's fingers wrapped deeply into Fey's hair and pushed her down onto the bed. Their minds were a mush of wants and desires that had been avoided for so long. Fey pushed up and Jefferson rolled off of her and gave a pained gasp, "I'm calling Gold, shit I forgot." Jefferson only smirked while breathing heavily.


	9. Wonderland

7.

_Fey shivered and closed her eyes, "What is it?" she nearly begged standing so that Jefferson was holding onto her legs and burying his head into her middle. Fey wrapped her hands into his crazy hair and felt tears of joy fall from her eyes. A soft glass touch made her jump slightly and Rumple giggled slightly and held up a glass vial with what looked like a silvery liquid in it, "Thank you, dearie. That was all I needed." Fey turned her head to the side in confusion, "That's it, no trickery, no losing fingers. Nothing?" she asked as Jefferson continued to cling to her as if she would disappear if he loosened his grip even a bit. Rumplestiltskin's face turned serious, "I am not the evil one. Dear little Fey. I am simply put in the line of fire for most." Fey reached out to touch his face as he spoke. Even as a little girl his skin intrigued her, "And what if I need another favor?" she asked slowly. Rumple stood still for a moment and let the young woman marvel over how his skin felt so human, "I may be kind enough to consider it a gift." In a flash the man was gone and Fey was left alone to finally see Jefferson._

_When he looked up her heart shattered into a million tiny pieces._

_Madness had turned his eyes into blue vortexes of pain and misery. His hair, though bouncy still, had lost all of it's color and had turned so brown that it was nearly black. Fey felt a coldness stab into her chest as she too fell to her knees, "Jefferson, Please." he didn't answer and simply continued to hold tightly to the little blue dress. Fey began to cry this time out of sadness, "Oh, Jefferson. Please answer me! I havn't come all this way just to be ignored. I wanted to see you again." Jefferson looked up and knotted his fingers into her hair before pulling her in for an aggressive and hungry kiss. It felt desperate and needy. Both Fey and Jefferson fought for control and kept pulling tighter and tighter until breath was but a memory. Finally Fey pulled away, "Speak to me Jefferson." Jefferson shook his head and dove in for another kiss but Fey pulled away a second time, "Jefferson, please." Again he shook his head, "Hatter!" Fey nearly shouted angrily. Jefferson seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in, "Fey?"_

_A few hours later Fey was in a strapless heartshaped red and black dress with her hair put up in a simple bun, and Jefferson sat in a black and red suit with his hair trying to remain tamed. Fey held his newest hat in her lap and held it's brim gingerly between her fingertips. She rolled her arms around a few times before placing the hat upon her head. The queen sat in front of the two on her throne, "I appreciate the change in clothing, Your majesty." Fey spoke and dipped into a low curtsy. The Queen smiled and nodded, "I hope you two will preform the task faster now that we have you, Alice, The magic you wield will help us immensely." Fey felt Jefferson stiffen besides her, "You may go." The Queen stated and waved her hand as if she didn't get the reaction she wanted._

_Jefferson quickly dragged Fey back into his hat room, "What the hell." Fey hissed as Jefferson shut the door with a loud bang and turned onto her with fire in his eyes, "I told you not to use magic." Fey raised her hands and opened her eyes wide before scoffing, "SERIOUSLY! YOU fucking left ME! I don't want to hear anything from you right now." Jefferson grit his teeth together and balls his fists, "You never did listen well." He hissed, "Too much of Regina in you!" Fey let her bun down into a simple pony tail before raising her eyebrows as if to say 'seriously'. She turned, stalked to the nearest window, and looked out to the day that never seemed to end._

_"Time never moves here." Jefferson offered and stood on the other side of Fey, "I am so sorry. I haven't been around people in so long. The Queen and her goons only come in once in a while to check on me. I don't even know how the food get's in here." Fey let her arms drop to the sides as horror fills her face, "I have been able to see you and Grace but only in hallucinations. If I speak to them they disappear." Fey dropped her eyes. Jefferson walked around to her back and laid his chin on her shoulder. He took in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around her middle, "Oh, F-... Alice. I have missed you so." Fey smiled and turned her head so that her lips brushed his cheek, "I have gotten thrown and stuck in a new world for a second time, for you." Jefferson turned his head and places a soft kiss on her lips._

Gold sat at the small table across from Fey and finished putting his tools away, "I have to say that you have truly torn yourself from under Regina's thumb." Fey hummed and sipped on her coffee in response, "I suppose it is a surprise. I am so tired of fighting for the good that I know is there. It hurts, truly. It has to be done though." Gold smiled and a dangerous glint came to his eyes. Fey smirked over her cup, "What are you thinking over there Rumple." He smirked a bit and gave a slight nod, "I know how we can get Snow and Charming back together." Fey grinned and leaned forward. A soft groan came from the next room, "He's waking up." Fey said and Gold gave her a look. She only rolled her eyes and motioned for Gold to leave, "Come by and see me soon, Little Fey." The older man reached out and hugged Fey tightly, "When I can. I promise." Jefferson let out another moan and Fey shooed Gold out quietly before going back into her bedroom. Jefferson looked up with his one good eye before turning and vomiting on the floor. Fey leaned her head back and gave a soft moan of annoyance. It was going to be a long week.


End file.
